Talk:Lekgolo
Hunters Orange Part Why is the orange part of the Hunter is the weakest spot of all? it only takes on shot to kill one!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:26, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Well the orange part is the actual creature made up of multiple worm-like organisms, if it gets severly damaged then the Hunter wouldn't function properly and would collapse. But i understand what you mean by one shot kill...i'm not really sure why a Hunter dies by one shot, but the bullet passes through the Hunter, which severes many of the worms, this causes it to become weaker, if you stacked up some wooden blocks like jenga, take a few pieces out it will all fall down, same with a Hunter. User:Joshua 029 I see your point, then logically it is the main core that produce energy!--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:19, 18 January 2007 (UTC) :Main core? I don't understand what you mean. Do you understand that the blue part is just its armor and that the orange part is the actual creature(s) seen through a gap in the armor? --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:15, 18 January 2007 (UTC) Obviously I do, or I wouldn't have asked such a question. You see, the orange part exposed is a major point that could end a Hunters life, so why don't it has a armor?--Master Chief Petty Officer 11:20, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Perhaps just to not restrict its movement. You can compare their hard, unyielding armor to that of European knights. Without the gap, perhaps they could not shift around as much as is preferable in a combat situation. But it's not the core itself that is the weakness, as the exposed neck can also work. --Dragonclaws(talk) 12:18, 19 January 2007 (UTC) That makes sense, I know the neck could also so,but it seems odd because only the weak spot is not protected!--Master Chief Petty Officer 12:45, 19 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, I think the whole mass is weak enough to be taken out in a few shots. The gaps are just the only place to fire on it. And the back is not entirely unprotected because, in the books at least, its spines are razor-sharp and can cut through unshielded enemies. --Dragonclaws(talk) 23:41, 19 January 2007 (UTC) Of course, but the spines are not used very often, in Halo 2, Hunters can attack enemies on the back. And the COvenant might have thought of the point of unshielded enemies. Only shielded enemies would have the guts to fight a hunter hand to hand.--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:02, 20 January 2007 (UTC) :Not necessarily. The Marines can be pretty gutsy, and I can imagine them taking on a Hunter if they had to. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:18, 23 January 2007 (UTC) What do you mean "Unprotected" They have a huge shield to cover their front with don't they? --Gzalzi 05:55, 31 January 2007 (UTC) You misread it, my dear fellow, look at the conversation!Master Chief Petty Officer 09:56, 31 January 2007 (UTC) I still don't understand. Lekgolo are like that allover, well, weak I mean, the only reason that it is so werk there is because it is unprotected. If you look at them when they are hunched over, preparing to fire as they should be, they are almost totally protected. The only thing that shows is maybe the smallest amount of neck..but one that would be extremely difficult to snipe. --Gzalzi 18:23, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I am just saying though, maybe it isn't a good idea if they expose the orange part!Master Chief Petty Officer 13:31, 3 February 2007 (UTC) :The whole Lekgolo hive is a weak orange part within heavy armor, though. If the Covenant enclose it in entirely, perhaps they can't move, or perhaps they die from suffication or lack of moisture. Note that if you shoot a Marine in the head they die, but Marines don't wear heavy armor because the impact alone kills them. The Covenant have perhaps outfitted their walking tanks with as much protection as they could in order to compensate for this weakness. --Dragonclaws(talk) 22:28, 27 February 2007 (UTC) It sounds to me that you are suggesting the Chief's armor shouldn't fully-cover his body! Master Chief Petty Officer 05:04, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :MJOLNIR armor is weaker than Hunter armor, though. Once the energy shield's down bullets can penetrate it, while Hunter armor remains strong and durable. You can think of them as sort of knights vs. samurai. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:36, 1 March 2007 (UTC) In my opinion, MJOLNIR armor are well, seems a bit stronger and reliable. MJOLNIR armor has the ability to give the user to acted with high speed, but the Hunters armor are a bit clumsyMaster Chief Petty Officer 12:33, 1 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, the Hunter armor seems to have been built with durability in mind, while the MJOLNIR armor gives more focus to mobility. The Elites and their armor are essentially the equivelant of the Spartans, so the Hunters are supposed to have a different role. --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:40, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Well, they looked a bit clumsy, so it seems to be an easy opponent if you got your hands on their weak spotsMaster Chief Petty Officer 05:22, 2 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, when only Spartans have the ability to kill them they can be a powerful addition to a unit. Anyway, everything has a weakness, even battleships can be taken out by an explosive in the right place. Perhaps this is the best the Covenant could manage for their gestalt race. Also, that "immitative not innovative" thing could be an explanation. Perhaps they simply took the armor already used by Hunters and applied Forerunner technology to that same basic design. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:43, 2 March 2007 (UTC) Cannons Could it be that the Hunter in Halo: Combat Evolved had a moderated Fuel Rod Gun especially for them, but the Hunters in Halo 2 had a gravity cannon that used Fuel Rod energy, which explains the green colour of the beam, because the prophets use a gravity cannon in their chair and it makes the same sound and looks similar the only difference is colour. Can someone reply to this? User:Joshua 029 Do you mean that the Hunter desperse some energy tothe cannon?--Master Chief Petty Officer 05:00, 23 January 2007 (UTC) No i'm saying that, a fuel rod gun/cannon shoots balls of green plasma, but the hunter in Halo 2 shoots a long gravity beam just like the one on the prophets chair they both sound the same and look the same, only the colour is different, prophets is orange beam, hunters is green. Im saying...is the reason that the hunters gun is a gravity cannon, which feeds on fuel rod energy or fuel rod power? User:Joshua 029 I know what your saying i think, i could be the same tech on thier ships pulse lazers and it chanegrs due to the strength of the beam --Climax Viod 21:02, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :Definately don't agree. Cheers, TRU7 21:06, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Fine i came up with a better idea, they chaneged from blob to beam because they found it to be more effective against the flood like the sentinel weapons. hows that ? --Climax Viod 21:59, 23 January 2007 (UTC) :I dunno about being more effective specifically against the Flood; I'd say it's probably just the same method Cortana used to shoot lances of plasma, rather than blobs. guesty-persony- 'I too have an AI... his name is Supreme Honcho. 22:42, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Well, Hunters don't need protection against the flood!--Master Chief Petty Officer 09:51, 26 January 2007 (UTC) :Yes they do. They can't be converted into Flood forms, but Infection forms can still take them out pretty quick. I agree with Guesty-Persony-Thingy's Cortana theory. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:34, 26 January 2007 (UTC) But I don't see what's gonna do with the cannon!--Master Chief Petty Officer 04:05, 28 January 2007 (UTC) Hunter Pics/info Has anyone ever seen http://helljumpers.bungie.org/sev_eel.php ? it has alot of neat pictures of hunters including some on how the eels make up the hunter body. I don't know if the story is canon, but the pictures could work. Just asking opinions--Anaba 'Eesoree 17:27, 16 February 2007 (UTC) :The link is dead. --Dragonclaws(talk) 11:13, 9 March 2007 (UTC) *Sigh, stupid links. Darn, I forgot to save trhe pics. Or did I?--[[User:Anaba 'Eesoree|'Honor Guard Councilor 'Eesoree]] [COM] 03:34, 14 March 2007 (UTC) :*Maybe you can find them in your Internet history. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:38, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Heritic hunters (Lekgolo). Here's and interesting idea in Halo 2 when the Heretics were introduced, they were made up of elites and grunts however are there any Heretic Hunters (Lekgolo), I no they weren’t seen in the halo 2 levels (the arbiter and the oracle) but it says on the page Heretics that the original members of the Heretics were a covenant artefact retrieval team so you would think that there would be a couple of hunters (Lekgolo) with them. And even if there weren’t any hunters (lekgolo) with them the prophet of says in the opining scene of the level (the arbiter) that the Heretic leader had been spreading his message across the covenant, recruiting more elite forces to is cause so it is possible that there were hunters amongst these forces. And let’s say that there are Heretic hunters (lekgolo) amongst these forces even though they aren’t present on threshold during the halo 2 levels it mentions on the Heretic page that there could have been a Heretic base on basis, so they could be there. User:Kami-Sama. :Very true. But until all of this is confirmed, its best not to add speculation to the pages. -ED 21:18, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :it's just a theory i wanted to share. User:Kami-Sama Unless anyone minds... ...I'm going to take off the 'cleanup required' template; the article looks pretty good. -Azathoth 21:06, 27 February 2007 (UTC) I agree, its seems greatMaster Chief Petty Officer 11:21, 9 March 2007 (UTC) More hunters Frank O'Connor has said: "Hunter society is complex and we have seen but the tiniest fraction of it. There are some fundamental facts about Hunter biology that mean the combat type is just the tip of the iceberg. :On what Frank O'connor said about this i've been thinking if there are more hunter ranks then perhaps because of there uniqe phyisical structer maybe diffrent ranks of hunter arn't restricted by just colour coded armour maybe diffrent types of hunters have difrent shape armour and forms. just a idea I had dose any one want to expand. Good point! --Climax Viod 20:46, 12 March 2007 (UTC) :I imagine other Hunter forms being similar to the demons in the movie Princess Mononoke (clips here), specifically the worms forming tentacles with hands. I imagine giant tentacles of Lekgolo eels in nutrient-rich liquid, looking similar to kelp forests. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:45, 14 March 2007 (UTC) Perhaps the Hunters from Halo 1 and the Hunters from Halo 2 are slightly different types? There is obviously a big change between the two. -- Joshua 029 16:21, 16 March 2007 (UTC) Just me again i've been thinking and perhaps the hunters are put into diffrent sets we've seen the land forces but perhaps theres a space hunter similar to the ranger elites but because of there diffrent nature they look totaly diffrent in shape and behaviour.